Future Lime Preview?
by AngelicDemon101
Summary: This is just a preview of what may or may not happen. If it does happen, it's a spoiler alert. If it doesn't, well, I hope you guy had fun reading it. Rated T for mild sexual content. Not M cause no lemon. Well, I don't know.


**(A/N: This just a short lime. Wanting to test it out to see readers want it or not. BloodPokemon101 ask me for one, but to keep it on rated T. I'm not sure how to do that. Oh! And from now on, and lemon that will be from BloodPokemon101 will be on my profile. So for lemons for her stories look for my profile or stories.I don't own Angel Beats or BloodPokemon101's plot. I'm just a helper of sorts. All lemons from BloodPokemon101 will be on my profile. I'm her assistant. Warning: mild sexual content.)**

* * *

HSMN Short Lime

Hinata was sitting on the couch with Kira sitting on his lap. They broke away from their lip lock, breathlessly. He stared deeply into her eyes. They've been through so much together.

"I love you, Kiki. Do you love me?" Hinata whispered. She paused for minute. She took a hold of his hand, and placed it on her chest where her heart lays. Hinata blushed madly because his hand was on one of left boob.

"Hinata's heart is my heart. My heart is Hinata's heart," Kira said. It took a few minutes for him to figure out what she was trying to say. He smiled. He guessed they meant a 'yes'. She does love him back. He inwardly sighed though. He just wish she'll say the words back tough. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss which she gladly returned.

As they were kissing again, Hinata's hand was still on Kira's left bosom. In the heat of the moment, he began fondling it. She let out a loud moan into his mouth, and arched her back more into his touch. He was in awe and disbelieve. She was letting him feel her up?

Hinata started leaving butterfly kisses along her neck. She craned her neck to give him better access to it. Kira was submitting to him. She let out low, inaudible moans. The bluenett started sucking on the pulse between her neck and shoulder. She slid in more into him to get in a more comfortable position. He moaned slightly. She was confused at first, but then the coyote princess smirked mischievous, yet was shyly blushing. She glided her bottom half more into his manly part, inducing another moan from him. The blue haired boy hands started caressing her thighs in a soft and soothing way. Kira started letting out soft moans here and there. He enjoyed hearing her moans. They were music to his ears. He gently went down her pale, silky legs, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. He tugged on her white, knee-high sock, and removed them along with her black shoes.

"_I'm starting to feel warm…" _Kira thought while moaning at Hinata's touches. _"I'm starting to feel hot… Hinata…" _Hinata's hands came back up to her waist. He started playing with the hem of her shirt and skirt. When he felt the fabric of her panties, he stopped. He continued kissing her neck, leaving hickey marks here and there. He felt all up her chest. He squeezed the right part roughly causing her to moan his name out. The golden-haired princess could feel a warm, tingling sensation below her.

Hinata knew he should stop before this gets out of hand, but another part of him told the bluenett to keep going. Told him not to stop. Told him that Kira is submitting to him and only him. Told him to take her. To claim her. He didn't know if it was instinct from becoming her Court, hormones, or whatever. But was her scent was…intoxicating. Simply intoxicating! More so than usual! He wanted her badly. He wanted her right now.

Kira grabbed his face with her hands, and smacked her lips against his with such fiery passion and lust. He gasped when he felt her tongue inside his mouth. It was surprising really. She's never been... Well, she never been this...how should he say it...straightforward when it came to kissing. He's the one that's usual leading her. Her tongue met his and they were wrestling for dominance. Hinata's hand stopped groping her and slowly, yet surely went under her shirt and began stimulating her through the fabric of her red, velvet bra. She moaned loudly. Her was starting to make her inner demon go crazy. **"Take me, Hinata," **her inner demon growled out. **"Take me now." **She scooted up closer, and leaned in more into his touch. He could feel her start to become warm down there. His pants were beginning to get soaked, but he didn't care. The coyote girl removed her lips from his, leaving a trail of saliva connect her top lip to his bottom lip. The blue haired boy's royal blue eyes stared into her gold-green ones. He could see passion, want and desire, love, and a little bit of lust reflecting in them. His eyes probably showed the same emotions. Kira began attacking his neck with soft kisses. He moaned at the sensation of her soft lips and warm tongue against his skin. He trailed his hands to the bottom hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. He tossed it carelessly to the floor. He started to caress the expose skin of her waist and back. She started sucking on his neck. Becoming more bold and less shy, she gracefully glided her hands to the collar of his SSS jacket and slowly took it off, letting it fall behind him. She graced her lips to his collarbone while unbuttoning his white shirt and removing that, too. The baseball player was letting out soft moans and groans while she was feeling his chest, expecting it with her pale, soft, delicate, clawed hands through the fabric of his red undershirt.

_"Kiki, I love you more than anything else in the world,"_ Hinata thought. His right hand slowly glided up to the clasp of her bra. He tugged on it a little. Kira growled in eagerness. Just as he was about to unhook it… The doors to the Battlefront's Headquarters burst open.

"Hey guys, what do you think we shou- OH MY GOD!" Otonashi shouted.

"Lady Kira!" Miss Sayaka yelled, surprised.

"Hinata!" Yuri yelled, shocked, blushing madly. Her and Otonashi was blushing a beet red at the sight before them.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Once again it's just a preview. I don't know what rating it should cause BloodPokemon101 ask me for one, but no lemon. So... I don't know. You guys can vote what rating the story should be on my poll in a review. This should help me know if I should revise it or not. This is just a rough copy. It may or may not be in the actual story. It depends on what you guys think. Okay now! Bye!)**


End file.
